


热

by sherry_orange



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry_orange/pseuds/sherry_orange
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Kudos: 8





	热

#斯雷因性转系列第五篇。  
#注意避雷。  
#OOC。慎入。

好热。

盛夏的夜晚宛如一个巨大的蒸笼。伊奈帆扯了扯自己汗湿了的领口，把领带拽了下来放入了制服口袋里，他觉得现在气温大概有35摄氏度，可若加上今天无风的加持，35度就会变成45度。

伊奈帆低头看着手机屏幕上的时间，已经是晚上十一点了，她们应该快回来了。为期一周的保护大使任务结束，他一做完交接便马不停蹄地赶了回来，他迫切地渴望看到自己心爱的人，迫切到他情愿站在公寓楼下浑身冒汗也不愿坐在柔软的沙发上享受空调的吹拂。

「界冢先生？」

伊奈帆抬起头，看见了站在小道拐角处的两个女子。他直起身走了出来向那女子打招呼，「晚上好，山下小姐。」

「晚上好。」女子打了招呼朝身边的人笑了，「既然尽责的巡警先生已经守在这儿了，我就先回去啦，老师今天辛苦了，早点休息哟，下周见。」

「等等秋慧，今天实在太晚了，我让奈君送你回去吧，我也好放心。」

女子瞄了眼走过来站在老师身边挽住她腰的男人，咧开嘴晃了晃手里鼓鼓的钱包，「今天因为主编家那个熊侄子翘课跑来玩打搅到商讨会了才会让老师呆这么晚的，主编可私掏钱包给了打的费呢，我打车回去没事哒。」

「那好，这样我也能放心，下周见。」

「好哒，老师晚安。」女子挥着手，身影逐渐远去。

直到女人的身影彻底不见，斯雷因转回身来看向身边的人，「今天回来怎么都不提前和我说一声？晚饭吃过了吗？我回去给你准备点夜宵？」

「我不要什么夜宵。」女人柔软的身体一下子被拖入了宽阔的胸膛。

「奈君！」感受到那双搂着自己腰的手下滑隔着长裙一把捏住了自己的屁股，斯雷因惊呼一声下意识地四下张望，「这是在外面！」

「那又怎么了，我不介意被别人看到。」伊奈帆的声音低沉，沉重的呼吸喷洒在斯雷因带着香气的脖颈上，他不明白为何这么闷热的夜晚他的女人身上却没有汗水的咸湿，他迫不及待地想覆上这具身体然后让它也同自己一样大汗淋漓。

「不..等等，回家、回家再…啊…」

她的青梅竹马强硬地亲吻着她的唇，搂着她的腰轻轻向上提让她依靠着自己，保持着拥抱的姿势一边亲吻一边带着她进了公寓，凌乱踉跄的脚步非但没有阻挠他们的热情，反而加速了温度的上升。

「哈啊…奈君…奈君…我很想你…」斯雷因的背抵在电梯上，捧着男人的脸急切地咬着那柔软的唇。

「我也是…」男人唇舌间的攻防看起来也失去了平日里的从容不迫，他握住斯雷因的右腿向上提环在自己腰间，滚烫的手胡乱地抓起裙摆让自己胯下发胀的硬物去碰触自己的想念之地，「斯雷因…」

钥匙胡乱插拔了好几次才成功打开了大门，一回到自己的领域，伊奈帆抱起斯雷因冲向了两人的卧室。伊奈帆一边解着自己衬衫的扣子，一边盯着床上的那具身体，微微泛着粉红的眼角，湿润的眼瞳，因为亲吻而红肿的嘴唇，勾人的线条，修长的双腿，双腿和长裙布料之间若隐若现的水渍都让他的动作更加急切杂乱，他知道他的热情也同样想要他，敢问世间上有哪个男人能撑得过去这种美景？界冢伊奈帆也不行，所以他迫不及待地覆了上去。

脖颈在出汗，背上在出汗，大腿在出汗，斯雷因觉得他们身下的床单都被他们两人的汗水浸得皱皱巴巴。

白嫩硕大的乳房是水滴型的，顶端上那暴露在空气中逐渐挺立的乳头让伊奈帆觉得喉咙干涩，像是盛夏中午见到了蜜桃冰沙，他握住那乳肉一口咬住了颤抖着的乳头，伊奈帆使劲吮吸着的样子让斯雷因觉得像是饥渴着的婴儿终于找到了妈妈的乳房。伊奈帆不懂女人的胸到底有何讲究，不像他的高中同学或是警校同学，他对女人的胸也没有过多的执着，但他粗略知道他手里捏着的两团肉球大概是世人眼里那属于完美的形状。高中时期，他的青梅竹马就开始收到星探的邀请，有邀请她去当偶像的，演员的，最多的就是模特。斯雷因长得高，身体比例近乎完美，雪姐第一次见到斯雷因的时候就说这小丫头可是个模特胚子，可没想到多年后她竟当了个窝在家里足不出户的作家写起了以他为原型的推理小说。

伊奈帆挑逗着嘴里的果实，听着斯雷因强硬憋着却抑制不住从手指缝隙中漏出的呻吟，突然觉得歌唱家也很适合她，她的声音就是催情药，让整个房间的温度更高了。

「奈…君…啊……！」

伊奈帆了解斯雷因，他知道斯雷因喜欢哪儿，知道斯雷因想要什么。他动了动，放在身侧的左手突然间抓住了斯雷因得不到爱抚无比寂寞的右胸，乳肉充斥掌心的一瞬间，那大手便不管不顾粗暴地揉捏起来，涨大的乳晕被手心的纹路抚慰，乳头则是被夹在了食指与中指的交界处连同整只肉球一起揉捏。

斯雷因顶着床单的脚趾蜷缩了起来，她发出了黏腻的声音，觉得自己下体的那一小颗珠翠正同自己的乳头一起发烫变硬戳得自己生疼。

两团肉被用力挤在了一起，伊奈帆一口含住了两颗乳头大力含咬。牙齿适当好处地给予乳头压力又在造成疼痛的边缘险险停住，他知道斯雷因喜欢他用力吸她的乳头，牙齿需要轻刮乳尖，但他以前总是会控制不住自己的情热太过用力让她忍不住嘶声，如今的恰到好处是他们交合无数次之后的经验。他啵的一声松开了牙齿对肉团的钳制，柔软白皙的胸脯上全是他留下的红色吻痕，这里已经被他攻陷是属于伊奈帆的战利品了，他满意地又唆了一口乳尖，俯下身子转移了攻城略地的目标。

斯雷因喜欢伊奈帆的舌头，喜欢那舌头不管不顾地对她吐出爱语,喜欢那舌头在自己口腔里攻城略地时的酥麻，喜欢那舌头在自己胸前抚慰乳头时的电流，更喜欢它俯在自己下体舔弄着阴蒂讨好自己时的绝顶感。

已经湿润了的内裤被褪下扔到了床边，斯雷因捂着嘴咿咿呀呀地尖叫着，每当伊奈帆舔弄她阴蒂时，伊奈帆总听不清楚斯雷因在叫什么，但碎不成句甚至不成词的呻吟给了伊奈帆无上的满足，他的肉棒自刚刚开始就硬得发疼，他想迅速捅进那正在蠕动的小嘴里，感受着久别重逢的柔软和紧致，然后把自己的一切爱欲都发泄在顶撞中，可他忍住了，他的大脑在告诉他，比起发泄自己的欲望，他更想让斯雷因在插入之前就达到高潮，他可以办到的。他吮吸着肥厚鲜美的蚌肉，灵活的舌头在丛林里忽隐忽现尽心伺候那满布神经末梢的小小器官，阴道口已经难耐到漫出水来，淫液流了伊奈帆一下巴，但他知道还不够，这小溪还冲不垮那堵路的木坝，只要水流足够湍急，他就能撕裂斯雷因的防守，让她的大脑再也想不起矜持二字如何写，那个时候，他才能见到她最美的样子。

女人连绵的呻吟开始急促，她张开双腿好让男人能更好地舔弄抚慰自己，她胡乱抓着伊奈帆的头发抬起腰主动摩擦着把胀大发疼的阴蒂往男人嘴里送，空虚的乳肉和湿润的乳头也被她自己的手牢牢抓住毫无章法地揉搓。「奈君…啊~不、不行…了…哈啊！太快…噫！要、要去…啊…！」

知道女子即将拥抱无上的快感，伊奈帆压着斯雷因的大腿加快了舌头和手指的动作，高潮时斯雷因的尖叫诱惑得他几乎要射一裤裆。

斯雷因大口喘着气，不停起伏着的胸膛让饱受摧残变成淡粉色的两团肉跟着晃动，她眼神迷离地继续张大双腿，朝他伸出了手，「快，快进来，奈君！快进来！」

「！」肉棒凶猛地捅进了甬道，没等斯雷因发出满足的叹息，它一秒没停凶狠地开始了抽插。

斯雷因身子颤抖着只能不停随着撞击发出短暂急促的叫声，她觉得自己的身体都要被顶得散架了，她用力勾住了伊奈帆的腰抱着他使劲舔着他的嘴，穴肉贪婪地攀附着粗壮的阴茎一吸一合，那张美丽的脸上竟带着些许笑容，伊奈帆知道他把斯雷因操爽了操舒服了，这女人正满意他的服务呢。

「快、快，再快再深！啊~奈君！奈君~哈啊~好舒服！要、要死了~啊啊~好痒…再快一点！」

啪，啪，啪，啪，啪。伊奈帆喘着粗气不停撞上斯雷因的臀肉发出拍打声，斯雷因的身体已经弯曲得近乎对折，穴口两人身体交连处淫水早已被高速的撞击捣成了泡沫咕叽咕叽作响，穴肉鲜红，包覆着黝黑的肉棒这视觉反差让伊奈帆心神荡漾，他呻吟着控制不住大脑产生令人上瘾的愉悦，「操！」

他们第一次身体交缠水乳交融时，她身上的男子还很是青涩，动作里没有技巧可言，顶撞也全靠蛮力，可如今他们俩都已是食髓知味，斯雷因知道在抽插时牢牢吸入伊奈帆的龟头和放下矜持的淫言秽语会让他不可抑制地叫出声来，而伊奈帆也知道抽插时稍稍换个角度让粗壮滚烫的柱体不停摩擦到躲在一旁咬着手指羡慕的小阴蒂会让斯雷因发疯发狂失去理智。两具肉体互相握着对方的把柄顿时融成一团不停耸动。

「你夹得好紧…斯雷因…啊…好紧好热…嗯…太舒服了…」伊奈帆颤抖着去吸斯雷因的舌。

太爽了，太爽了，太爽了。

两人呻吟着同一句呓语赤裸的身体已经脱离了控制，全部交与了性欲这一人类本能。

「啊啊，奈啊…君！好深，啊…再、再啊～不！太快了，奈君，别！我又要、要去…啊啊——！」

用力撞入最深处时，斯雷因牢牢锢着他的腰，痉挛着身子喷出了大量的淫水。

太爽了，太爽了，太爽了。

斯雷因脱力倒在床上眼神失焦，双腿控制不住地抽搐，她能清楚地感受到男人一股脑射在自己体内的粘稠正合着自己的潮水从穴口淅淅沥沥地涌出打湿了身下的床单，浑身上下的黏腻让她无比难受，可她精疲力尽，累得手指都抬不起来。

「还没完呢斯雷因。」

「！…不…」

她柔软的身子被捞了起来拥入了另一个汗湿的胸膛，那根拔出没几分钟的肉根又从后进入了她的身子。她跪在床上连续不断地哼着声享受着身后的人失去余裕粗暴揉搓自己乳肉的杂乱动作，嘴角忍不住向上勾，啊，顶得再深一点，撞得再用力一点，直到他陷入了那片泥泞之地再也出不去为止。

****

枕着清理过后便迅速熟睡过去的男友，斯雷因眯起眼低声笑了起来，他大概是任务结束后立马回来的，肯定累坏了。斯雷因感受着空调吹拂在自己身上的冷风，缩着身子往男人怀里又贴了贴，故意拿自己丰满的乳肉夹住男人的手臂，上一次这么酣畅淋漓的性爱是什么时候了呢，好像还是初春时奈君带她去群马泡温泉露营的时候在野外擦枪走火做个不停的那次。斯雷因用脸颊蹭了蹭男人的手臂，久别胜新婚这句话说得还真对，她摩擦着双腿感受着小穴的颤动，决定明天早上再诱惑一下奈君再来一次，反正明天是周末，看上去奈君也暂时不会出任务了，他们俩就算躺在床上做一整天都没有关系。

END

#本来想写巡警先生见义勇为两人的第一次啪啪啪的，但写了个开头觉得不爽，我的兽欲根本不能被啥青涩害羞双方都放不开的第一次所满足，要写就要写身经百战一个比一个色的啪啪啪！于是诞生了这一篇！

#好！我宣布这个性转系列从这一篇开始正式变成黄文系列了！【不hhh 下一篇大概就是群马温泉露营在野外擦枪走火做个不停！ww


End file.
